It's only forever, not that long at all
by athenades87
Summary: The is set after the seaon finale of ture blood season 5. In fangtasia... Pam/Tara Tara/Pam Tamela Para
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is for entertainment purposes only. Also the Label title is taken from one of my favorite movies the "Labyrinth" thought it was a perfect quote for the situation.

A/N: This story takes place after the escape from the authority. Pam and Tara maker progony relationship is put to the test when Pam hides her feelings.

Also this is my very first fanfic, never done one, so comments and reviews welcome, Neg or Pos...Hope yall joy.

Chapter 1:

Tara works quickly behind the bar, trying to tend to the patrons both dead and alive. The bass coming from the speakers vibrate the glasses Tara desperately clings to so she wont drop them. She feelss eyes upon her as she works feverishly, she know it can only be one person, and that person is the one that she is trying to impress the most. It had been a month since the escape from the authority, a month since the kiss, a month since she felt the touch of her maker, a month since she truely, truely feel head over heels in love with the very creature she, herself despised not long before that. The bar had calmed down, most of the patrons were drunk and dancing on the dance floor and most of the fangbangers had found them a prize and were leaving the bar.

"I wish she would quit looking at me" Tara excalims to Jessica who sitting at the edge of the bar

"who are you talking about" Jessica answers back

"Who do you think, stupid?" Tara barks back

"OHH, pam. I thought you were like in love with her or whatever, and you liked her looking at you?" Jessica replies

"I am and I do, well I think I am, hell I dont know what I think anymore, she wont even talk to me and when she does its a smart ass remark, or a put down" Tara chokes out, past the growing lump in her

"So you all have not talked about the kiss in the authority, at all?" Jessica askes in beweliderment

"No, nothing. When when we were locked up in the safe house for 2 weeks, she acted like it never happened, so I never pushed the subject." tara exclaims

"Then why wont you talk to her about it? Maybe she afraid to experss her feelings?" Jessica says back

"Are you fucking crazy, the last thing I need is to be pend up to the wall by the troat. You remember what happened when I feed in public dont you" Tara Chuckled

Jessica smirked a little over the rim of a wine glass of true blood. "Yeah I rememer, it wasnt very pretty" Jessica Chuckled

"You damn right it wasnt, girl that bitch is crazy, and I aint taken no chances" Tara said with a smile

"Seriously though Tara, you cannot fight these feeling or pretend it never happened" Jessica says with seriousness in her voice

Before she could reply to the comment to Jessicas, Tara found her self nose to nose with her maker " Don't you have anything better to fucking do then flap that jaw all night" Pam said with a devilish grin.

" We arent busy and I was taking a break, whats the big fucking deal?" Tara snapped back

"The big fucking deal is that I dont pay you to talk and take breaks" Pam hissed

"You dont fucking pay me at all" Tara barked back

"Get the fuck back to work, dont make me command you" Pam stated as she was walk away

"Bitch" Tara whispered

"I heard that" Pam stated as she turn the corner to her office

"Geeze, its worse than I thought" exclaimed Jessica as she watched Tara choke back the tears

"Yeah" tara says sheepisly

The bar eventaully dies completely out around 3 am. Tara begins her clean up around the bar, as Ginger begnnings to sweep and push in chairs. Jessica retreats to the basement to watch TV, before dawn appraoches. Tara send Ginger home tell her she will finsh with the clean up. The more Tara has to do, the more her mind doesnt think about Pam and her sharp words. Eventaully Tara is done with the clean up and heads to the office. The office door is open so Tara just stands in the door way watching Pam shifted throught the mound of reciepts.

_Damn she is beautiful_ Tara says to herself

"Is there anything I can help you with" pam exlaims

Tara snaps out of her trace, "No, I just wanted to tell you that the bar was clean and that I am going to bed"

"You dont need to tell me when you are going to bed Tara, you a big fuck girl, well at least you should be" Pam snaps

_Well tara she says your a big girl, maybe its time to really start acting like one and tell her how you feel _Tara says to her self as she clinches her fists. Pam can feel the rage and emtions poor from tara through their bond and she looks up from her work.

"Was there something else you needed to say tara? Pam says sarcasticly

Tara took an unessary ragged breath and said "why havent we ever talked about what happend at the authority"

"How did I know you were going to ask me that, I heard you and the Ginger retarted talking this evening" Pam hissed

"Why are you always calling people names" Tara question

"Thats who I am darlin' if you dont like it tough" Pam exclaimed

"What the fuck ever Pam, answer my question" Tara hissed

In an instant Pam was in Taras face "I dont have to answer shit ya hear, now get the fuck outta my face and my office"

"Fuck you, you colded hearted bitch" Tara growled through her teeth

Tara with her vamp speed, left the room and slammed the door behind her. Pam looked at the space in which tara and once stood and sighed she could feel the pain that tara was projecting through their bond and was slammed with a sensation guity, it hit her like a tone of bricks. She sat back down at her desk staring at the pile of papers that lay before her.

_Keep going pam, keep pushing her away and you will actually lose her forever._ Pam thinks to herself as the wave of emotions start pooring over her. Some from tara, but mostly from her.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 to come soon. Please leave a review and tell me the pros and cons, possibly help me out..Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews lol... Again this the first time ever, ever, ever doing a fic so..Please again bear with me... I also own nothing, for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: Some twists and turns are forth coming...so...grin and bare it yall :-)

The story will start with Tara

* * *

Tara storms down the stairs to the basement, cursing with every inch she takes. Jessica on the verge of passing out from the pull of down literally jumps out of her skin at the sight and sound of Tara rushing down the start case.

"Jesus Christ Tara, you scared the shit outta me!" Jessica exclaims as she rushes to her feet, spilling the bottle of True Blood she tried to finish before she dozed off watching TV.

Tara shot Jessica a look that literally give meaning to the _Heart_ song "If looks could kill" Well Jessica would be lying in a puddle on the floor. "Don't ask, I don't want to talk, all I want to do it go to sleep and pretend that this life I am living never existed"

Jessica opens her mouth to speak, but knows the words will not help with what Tara is feeling, and to be honest Jessica didn't feel like fighting with Tara literally. So she remains silent as Tara paces the floor.

"What the fuck else can I do Jess, what more could I possible say to make her feel something for me?" Tara cries out choking down the tears

"I don't know, what happened up there? Jessica asks

"The same shit Jess, just a different day." Tara respones

"Oh, you sure you don't want to talk about it, I am a good listener..." Jessica says with sympathy

"Nah, its cool, I'll deal with it, I'm done though jess. I give up, I am going to sleep see you later"

Jessica rushes over to Tara and hugs her giving her a not so over barring hug, but a hug of empathy "I am always here for you Tara, you have truely become my best friend, I will be here till the end" Jessica breaks the embrace only to find Tara sobbing, the flow of crimson despair, rivers down Tara's face. Jessica can literally feel taras heart breaking in 2. Embarrassed, Tara vamp speeds toward her coffin and calls it a night. Laying in the darkness, Tara over plays the words spoken to her by Jessica, she couldn't help but feel comforted by her newly found friend. Only to have her thoughts clouded by the sharp words that were spoken from her maker. Which shakes Tara to her very core, she is finally taken over by dawn and drifts in to a restless sleeping, hoping to wake up to a different world the next night. One she hopes is without Pam.

Pam stays up way past sunrise, to avoid Tara at all costs. She knows the baby vamp cannot resists the pull to dawn as well as she can, so this works to her advantage. Has she sits at her desk replay the night events over and over in her head, kicking her self a little harder each time they replay. She feels a single drop of blood, rush from her nose and spread across her upper lip. She knows at that point the inevitable has come and she must face the darkness. Alone.

* * *

The next night Pam is the first out of the coffin a couple of hours before sunset, she knows the baby vamps could sleep for days if they were allowed to. Pam silently walks over to Tara's coffin, opening the lid with virtually no noise. She notices that her progeny slept in last nights clothes, and has blood stains on her cheeks. Pam hearts breaks all over again, she knows that she hurt Tara, but she cannot deal with her emotions and she wont. She can't, she has spend a century putting up these walls and she isn't about to let some girl that looks good in a pair of jeans tear them down. Pam shuts the lid to the coffin and at the same time, shuts off her emotions and her bond to the ebony beauty laying unbeknown of the events that were to follow.

Pam gets dressed and heads up to the bar, only to see Eric sitting in the throne waiting for her to emerge. Pam taken a back at the sight of her maker, rushes over to embrace her maker, she hugs him so hard that it literally knocks over the chair Eric was sitting in.

"My child, you act like I havent seen you in years." Eric breathed into the hair of his progeny

"Father, I have missed you, I am so alone now that you stay gone most of the time" Pam exclaimed with a lump in her throat

"Pamela, where is Tara?" Eric asks in a worried tone

"She is still here Eric, but I cannot get close to her, she makes me have feeling that I have spent a century suppressing, I don't want to feel them, and mostly I don't want to forget you. You are where my loyalties lie"

"Child" Eric exclaims as he hold Pam face in his hands, rubbing the space under her eyes with his thumb. "The bond between you and I has been broken, but that doesn't mean that if you let someone love you as much as I do at this very moment, you will forget me." Eric's fangs pop in his mouth, making Pam jump a little. Eric pushes his thumb to this fang making a single drop of blood appear. "You see this blood Pam, that is what is coursing through your veins, that's what will always make you remember. Besides my blonde beauty, I'll never fully leave you, I'll always be around. I just cannot hover, you have a family now, you have a progeny you need to teach and love, as I have loved you, do not deny her that feeling Pamela, you will regret it"

With a sigh Pam closes her eyes suppressing the blood tears. She knows Eric is right, she knows what she must do.

A noise, jerks Pam from her thoughts and the embrace that her and her maker is sharing. She watches as Nora walks in to Fangtasia with a worried look on her face.

"Eric, are you told them yet, we must be going"

"Eric what is your sister talking about, tell me what" Pam asks anxiously

" I was gettin to that Nora" he says with and irritated voice. "Pamela, Bill has been spotted, he is not captured as we once thought, we need to leave Shreveport and return to the safe house."

"Eric, you have to be fucking kidding me, please tell me this is a joke." Pam barks

"No he is not kidding" Nora butts in.

"Was I talking to you, British bimbo?" Pam spats over her shoulder

"Girls, I WILL NOT have this" Eric screams to the top of his lungs "For the last fucking time, we are family, I will have no bickering, I will not tolerate it. IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?"

"yes, Eric." Both Nora and Pam say at the same time.

"Now Pamela, go get Tara and Jessica, get anything that is useful and you can live with out, we are leaving in 20 minutes, with Bill still on the lose it is not safe here and we must leave, plus this will give you time to fix what you've broken" Eric says with a smirk

Rolling her eyes, Pam turns on her heels and walks down to the basement. Knocking on Jessica's coffin lid, Pam speaks with authority. "Up Red, we are leaving." In an instant Jessica is up and out of her coffin. "Whoa, whoa, whats going on, where's tara..Whats going on" Jessica exclaims nervously.

"Calm down cheeto, grab your clothes and get up stairs." Pam says arms crossed, while unpationatly tapping her foot on the concrete floor.

"Okay, God, I wish you would give the name calling a rest."

With a chuckle, Pam is nose to nose with Jessica, looking her directly in the eyes... Jessica takes a step back with fear in her eyes, grabs her clothes and a bag and speeds up the staircase.

"hahaha" Pam chuckles "works everytime"

Taking her focus off the staircase and upon Tara's coffin, Pam glides over to her and opens the lid. She stares at Tara before drawing in a unessary ragged breathe, reaches down and slowly grazing taras cheek with her knuckles. The touch of her progeny skins send Pam in a world wind of emotions that jolts Tara out of her sleep. Pam recoils her hand from taras cheek.

"What the fuck do you want" Tara looks at Pam with hard eyes and an even harder voice

Pam stands to the words that Tara spoke to her, knowing she deserved that and then some. With soft eyes and an even softer voice, Pam speaks to Tara as if its her first time speaking to her. "We have to leave here, Bill is on the loose and it's not safe"

Those words rung through Tara's ears like someone had stuck her head in a cathedral bell and was beating it repeatedly. Her eyes widen and her body shook with fear. Tara shot out of the coffin and into her makers arms, hold on to her so desperately like it would be the last time she would ever do the task.

* * *

TBC...

So what do you think so far...Please leave comments and feed back..I need all the help I can get...Chapter 3 to come soon. Thanks all


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing yet again...Just for meer pleasure of the story

A/N: I just cannot stay away from the story I have no many things in my head buzzing around that I have to type them or they will drive me crazy. Yet again this is my fist attempt at a fan fic so bear with me...It can only get better from here huh?

The story will start where I left off.. Getting more and more juicy I promise!

* * *

Pam closed her eyes when felt the embrace of her progeny. She leaned forward and inhaled the aroma that was the flowing from Tara's hair, she smelt of lavender and honey. As soon as those scents registered in Pam's brain and overwhelming feeling of desire, fear, anxiety and maybe even love, poured from Pam into Tara... Pam had opened bond she had closed not long before. When Tara felt those feelings her eyes jerked open and she stammered back out of Pam embrace.

"I. am. so. sorry." Tara said with fear in her voice

"It's okay tara I don't mind"

"but I do." Tara said with a stone face, "I'll never touch you again."

With those few words spoken, Pam whole deminer crumble. She felt her knees weaken and her bottom lip quiver. Pam turned her back to Tara, and with words so sharp that it would cut through glass she said.. "Get your fucking shit together, and get the fuck up stairs." Tara had killed what little feelings Pam was having for her at the moment, and Tara knew it. Without another word Tara gathered her belongings and headed up stairs, leaving pam alone in the basement. Pams whole world was crumbling before her and for the first time she didn't know what to do. She has never felt so alone or vulnerable in her whole entire existence on this earth. She hated it and she hated feelings...

_Fucking feelings, _Pam thought as she gathered herself as much as she could before heading up stairs to join the others.

Eric zoomed out of the office with papers in his hand and a brief case, He saw Pam emerging from the basement with a distressed look on her face and he something was wrong, because Tara had the same one when she came up. He walked up to Pam "everything alright Pamela" he asked with a concerned voice. "not here Eric" was all that Pam let slip from her lips before she turned to walk into the office. Eric watched has his progeny walked away from him, secretly wishing he had never broken his bond with her.

With a sign Eric announced "Okay we need to get some cases of True Blood to take with us on our way to the safe house, we also need to get the traveling coffins. Jessica would you be so ever kind and go get us about 3 cases of true blood and put them in the van out front." Jessica obliged to his request without hesitation."Tara go to the basement and pull around to the loading area all the travel coffins we have here, I'll bring the van around shortly."

Tara knew the reason she wasnt asked to get the cases of true blood, they were stored in the office and that was where Pam is at the moment and Eric knew better. "Nora, go to the van and get it ready for our cargo i'll be out momentarily." Nora did as she was told. Eric walked to the office, only to find Pam standing in front of the a picture of him and her, she ran her fingers across the photo and the memories of the century long journey that had shared came pouring in like an April rain.

"Maybe death isn't so bad father"

With that Eric zoomed toward Pam embracing her in his arms "She told me she would never touch me again Eric, how am I suppose to fix something, she wont let mend" Pam cried as the blood started pouring from her eyes. Eric stroked the blondes hair, feeling his progeny tremble in his arms. "Give her time Pam, she is hurt and scared, and I am sorry for saying this, but your words hurt. Your actions hurt, I used to think that you were the sexy most brilliant women that ever came in contact with, when you slashed someone with that silver tongue of yours, and now that I see, what your words have actually done to someone, I don't think it anymore...You just have to keep trying Pam, dont let it go."

"I know father, I know, but..." Pam's voice trailed off as she sensed someone in the room. It was Nora, and that mad Pams blood boil to no end. Before Pam could speak, Eric looked at her knowing what she was going to say before she said it. He put his finger on her lips and kissed her forehead. "Get yourself together Pamela, we don't have much time" With that he left the office.

"Fuck Pam, get your shit together, don't let her see you like this, don't let anyone for that matter she you like this, your stronger than this" She said to herself while looking into the mirror wiping away the blood and reapplying her makeup. She grabbed the picture of her and Eric stuck it in her bad. She walked out of the office and gave the club one more sorrowful look around and left.

Pam made it outside to find everyone already in the van and the things loaded. Eric driving and of course the british cunt riding shot-gun. The back seat was taken out of the van so the travel coffins could fit. Tara and Jessica were seated in the middle row. Tara sitting by the window and Jessica in the middle. Pam rolled her eyes at the sight of riding arragement."Move red I want to sit in the middle." Jessica did as she was told, Pam climbed in the van and sat next to Tara. Tara's body tensed up and she moved her self so close to the window that if she would have moved and inch further, she would have sat in the hand rest. "everyone in, good. I have arranged for a human to meet us half way with a journey it will be sunrise soon."

Pam looked over at Tara, and silently whispered "look at me." Tara didnt budge "Tara, please look at me." Tara's eyes widened at the sound of Pam's voice and the words that just left it. She knew Pam was serious, because Pam never begs to no one. Tara slowly turned her head to meet the eyes of her marker. For a moment they sat there gazing into one anothers eyes. Pam finally broke the silence "Im sorry Tara, for everything that I have done to you" Tara stood strong and never spoke a word. "I'm sorry, and if you want I will release you, maybe it was make our worlds better." Tara broke at that moment, the though of being with out Pam plagued her and it shattered her undead heart into a million pieces and the blood tears started rolling.

Tara broke their eye contact and looked toward the window, the pain and sorrow that Tara was feeling at that moment poured into Pam and cut her like a knife. She knew the words she just told Tara killed her and she couldnt take the pain. Pam reached up and put her hand on Tara chin, moving her face back toward hers "hey" she said softly "is that what you want me to do?"

"No" tara mummbled through the pain "all I want is you"

* * *

AH TBC kids...I have to leave work and I need to think about how I am going to proceed with this next chapter lol... Believe me, its killing me too.. I just want them to fuck and get it over with haha...But whats life without a litte drama huh? Anywho...Please leave me some feed back...Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing... just for entertainment purposes only..

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews... enjoy

OH I also edited chapter 1 so, go back and read please.

* * *

The words _"all I want is you"_ ring through Pams ears, like one of her favorite lullaby her father sang to her when she was a child. So many emotions are going through Pam, that she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. She never though she would hear Tara say that to her after all she has said and done. Pam has never let anyone affect her has much as Tara has. Eric was the only person Pam though she would love. She was wrong. A smile forms on Pams face. She opens her mouth to speak to Tara, but is interrupted by Eric.

"Pamela, I need you on your toes..." Eric states with a worried tone... "Sookie and Jason are meeting us in Bon Temps.."

Pam face automatically goes sours and so does Noras. The thought of Sooke fucking Stackhouse and her sorry excuse for a brother makes both Pam and Nora's stomachs churn.

"Must everything involve sookie, Eric?" Pam says with a husky harsh voice. Nora raises an eyebrow toward Eric, for she is in fulyl agreeing with Pam.

"Pamela, sookie has saved your ass more than once, she has saved all of us, and for that I am in her debt and so should you all be"

"I am in noones debt, Eric!" Pam says in anger her voice slighty high than it usually is

With that Eric slammed on his brakes, threw the van in park and turned around and gazed at Pam. "Pamela, this is the end of the conversation, I want to hear nothing more of it. She is coming with us and that is the bottom line" he put he gaze toward Nora " and that goes for you as well" Turning his attention back to the road "I will not leave sookie and her brother to stay here and die because of Bill Compton and that is my finally word end of discussion"

Eric puts the van back in drive and proceeds to Bon Temps. Both Jessica and Tara sit with their mouths open, shocked at the event that had just taken place. Pam slams back into her seat and crosses her arms totally and royally pissed off. Tara looks over at Pam she can feel the angry boiling up in her through their bond, but she also feels hurt pouring from her too. Tara places her hand on Pams thigh to comfort her. Pam looks down at Taras hand then looks up at Tara.

_Oh shit _Tara thought as she quickly removing her hand and gazes back toward the window, but a moment later Pam reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers. Taras show of affection got to Pam, through all the anger and the hurt she was experiencing, the feel of her progenys hand on her thigh made her at ease and even a little aroused. Pam gave Tara a half-hearted smile, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tara cheek. Tara knew at that moment, Pam was hers.

xxxx

Driving through Bon Temp Tara watches the local shop and restaurants go by, the sites reminding her about the times she had when she was human eating at this restaurant, shopping at that store, and they were all with Sookie. She missed her friend and the only sister she would ever know...She missed her cousin Lafayette. A plague of over whelming sadness come over Tara, as she thought about the future, about how she would have to see her loved ones grow old and die, while she remained the same. Pam instantly felt the sadness from Tara and it tore her apart, she squeezes Taras hand, forcing Tara to look at her. Taras eyelids had a rim of red.

"What's wrong" Pam spoke softly

"Nothing, just thinking about this place, the past, the future, lala and..." tara trailed off

"and who" pam asked already knowing the answer

"sookie" tara sighed as she said her name "I know you don't like her" she continued "But she was my best friend the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and her Grandmother Adele god rest her soul, treated me like I was her own daughter, and I'll never forget that Pam, No matter how old I get. I know that sookie is always around and amongst everything that happens, but Pam she has save us more than one"

Pam knew that Tara was right, she knew sookie wasnt as bad as she let her be, I guess she was Jealous that she got Erics attention, something that Pam held so gracefully and without trouble, but now things were different, she has someone who will always give her attention and that someone was Tara.

Before Pam could reply, the van came to a stop in front of sookies house. Tara and Pam both sighed at the site of sookie and jason. Jason came up to the driver's side window. Jessica froze with fear, sadness and love. She loved Jason so much, but after the escape from the authority Jason has yet to talk to her even after several attempts from Jessica. Jason avoided eye contact with Jessica as he spoke with Eric. "I just want you to know, that only reason I am coming with you fangers, because of sookie and only sookie."

"The only reason I havent ripped your throat out is because of sookie, so I guess she is good for both of us" Eric said with an evil smile

Jason flarred his nose and walked off yelling "Get in the fucking truck sookie" Sookie waved as she enterted the truck and they were off again.

"Eric, are we going back to the same safe house in Dallas?" Pam asks

"Yes, I don't believe Bill can find us there, he didn't the first time so.."

Before Eric could finish his sentence, his fangs dropped and the Van went fly through the air, flipping several times before finally landing on its top ...

* * *

Oh boy what a cliff hanger I have left us in... Chapter 3 up soon...This chapter took a lot out of me...Writers block is a Bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I own none of the characters and the story is for entertainment purposes.

A/N: I want to apologize for the grammar on all of my chapters, I havent found a beat reader yet and I just want to get the story out there. If anyone knows of one please let me know, I would appreciate it.

and the story goes on...

* * *

The air was an ire kind of still, the sounds of nature had all but diminished, it was like the world itself had stopped turning. The van was lying on its top, the smoke was barreling from the engine. debris was scattered 10 yards either way of the wreckage. Sookie and Eric had managed to evade the attack. They sat several yards back watching in fear of the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Eric awoke on the side of the road, his head was bleeding bad and his shoulder broken, he sat up slowly and popped his shoulder bone back in place so it would begin to heal. Dazed, Eric couldn't make out the scene before him. All of a sudden Eric was lifted into the air by his throat. Someone he couldn't make out was handling him like a rag doll. He could tell that the figure before him was much older, he tried to fight back but fell victim to his strength.

"There is no use in fighting Mr. Northman it only pisses me off more"

"who the fuck are you" Eric struggled

"Who I am is not important, but the message I have is."

Erics eyes struggled to focus, by the sound of the voice he knew it wasnt bill and he also had no clue of who the man was..

The man continued "The message Mr. Northman, is from our very own savior Bill Compton and he wanted me to make sure that his message had been sent loud and clear. I am pretty sure I related it to his satisfaction." He leaned Eric in so only that he would be able to hear him, inches from his ear "No matter where you run, no matter how far you go...I will find you... and I will kill you... all... of you..." The man dropped Eric to his knees, smacked his face for good measure and sped off..

Sookie and Jason got out of the truck and ran toward Eric.

"Eric, are you okay" sookie screamed in fear

"Im fine, we need to find the others" Eric mumbled out

All three of them went looking for Pam, Jessica, Nora and Tara. Nora was the first one Eric saw, on the other side of the road, she was getting to her knees by the time Eric got to her, covered in blood, her left arm seemed broken, she snapped it back with a growl.

" Are you okay?" Eric asked

"Yes, I will be" Nora moaned

"Have you seen the others?" Eric asked

Nora shook her head. Eric helped her to her feet and they continued the search.

"FuuucccK!" the word rang through the night air. Pam was sitting on her bottom popping her leg back in place. Eric sped over to her

"Are you okay Pamela" he asked in a worried tone

"Just peachy" she replied with her usual sarcastic tone "But I don't think my..." her voice trailed off as soon as she heard Jessica screaming. _Tara_ she said under her breath. In less than a second Pam was up and running toward the van, Jessica was screaming Taras name...

"She wont wake up, she wont wake up...Tara!" Jessica screaming through her blood tears

Tara was trapped between the roof of the van and the seat she was sitting in. She was unconscious, both of her legs looked broken. She was laying in a pool of blood. Pams body froze at the sight of her progeny, she couldn't move. She could feel Tara's life slipping through their bond. Flash backs of tara started playing through her head. The night she made her, the times in the bar, their kiss.

"Pamela, snap out if it!" Eric yelled "We have to get her out of there!"

In an instant Pam was inside the van searching for someway to get Tara out from under the seat.

"Tara, can you hear me" Pam was crying "Tara wake up and talk to me"

Tara laid there still, unresponsive. Pam took hold of the seat and yanked it from its frame, Tara was free. She pulled her out of the van and sat down with her in the her arms, shaking her.

"Tara, Tara wake up, Please wake up" Pam pleaded "Eric do something, please!" Pam was crying to hard she could hardly speak

Eric came to Taras side, popped both of her legs back into place "Sookie come over here" Eric commanded. She walked over to them without hesitation.

"Tara needs your blood, let me have your wrist." Sookie stuck out her wrist and Eric took hold "sookie this is going to hurt" He focused his attention to Pam "Open her mouth Pamela" Pam opened taras mouth, while Eric put sookies wrist to his mouth and bit. Sookies blood covered Taras face and made a pool in her mouth.

"Eric, I'm startin to get lighted headed" sookie exclaimed

Eric moved Sookies wrist away from Taras mouth and they both stood up. Eric fangs popped, he pressed is forefinger to his fang drawing blood and closed Sookies wound. _Thank you_ he mouthed before turning away.

"It's almost sun rise we need to get in the travel coffins, Jason go get your truck and pull it up here you will have to take us the rest of the way."

Without hesitation, Jason ran for the truck he knew better than to dispute after what he just saw. They loaded the first travel coffin in the back and Jessica Climbed in.

"Are you okay Jess" Eric asked

"Yes I'm fine, I'm worried about Tara" She answered back

"She will be fine, get some sleep" Eric said before closing the lid

He lifted the second coffin in the back of the truck and looked toward Nora, she knew it was her turn and complied without question. He lifted the third one up and motioned toward Pam. With Tara in her arms she walked toward the truck. "Let me have her, so you can get in" Eric softly spoke to his progeny. Pam hesitantly placed Tara in his arms and she climbed into the coffin. Eric placed tara beside Pam, gave her a half-hearted smile and closed the lid.

"Jason, here are the directions to the safe house, and some money. Do not stop for anything, only to fill up and get us some more TruBlood. Cover this coffins up with a tarp when I close my lid. Do you understand?"

"Yeah sure" He replied

Eric climbed in his coffin and shut the lid.

Pam shifted her self toward Tara, who was still asleep. She softly crazed the side of Taras cheek with her knuckles and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Please wake up" her voice lower than a whisper. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

"Now, barbie there is no use in crying" Tara breathed out

* * *

I must end here... Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: I own nothing..

A/N: Hope you all enjoy. Sorry in advance for the grammar... still havent gotten a beta reader yet so.. What do ya do.. ?

Enjoy...

* * *

Pam eyes slowly open, not sure if the voice she heard was her mind playing tricks. Only when she felt Tara shift did she know it was real.

"Are you okay" she whispered to Tara

"Yeah im okay, you know me, you can keep a bad bitch down"

Pam smiled "yeah I know"

Before Pam knew what she was doing, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tara lips. It was slow at first their mouth working in perfect unison, becoming heated, more passionate. Tara pulled at her maker wanting her closer. Pam melted into her progeny's arms, she licked taras lips wanting permission to enter her sweet cocoa mouth. Tara wasted no time allowing her makers tongue to explore. Tara slipped her hand under her makers shirt feeling the bare skin of her back. Pam moaned into Taras mouth as she felt the cold finger tips of her progeny. That was all Tara needed to assure her she has permission to roam further, her hands moving slowly up and down her makers back, grazing her sides, finally finding a place on her stomach. Pams muscles jerked as she felt Tara exploring her body. She slowly moved her hand up to Pams breast, Pam pulled back from their kiss. "Not here, not like this" She could feel Tara frown as she removed her hand "I promise soon and it will be worth the wait" Tara wrapped her arm around her makers waisted and simply replied "okay" she kissed her maker on the cheek and nuzzled her face in the curve of her neck. There Tara felt at peace, she felt at home, and there she wanted to remain forever. Pam slowly stroked her progeny's hair as she felt Taras muscles relax and slowly drift to sleep. Pam took a unneeded ragged breath, placed her lips on Tara forehead and let her self also fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jason and sookie both took turn about driving the rest of the way to the safe house in TX. Both were very uneasy about the situation that unfolded several hours before. Jason knew that he had to keep his sister safe and he would rise life and limb to do so. The whole trip the siblings barely spoke about what happened, honestly they were too afraid too. They mostly talked about the past, about their grandmother, their mother and father and some about the future. Which neither one was really confident existed at the moment, not with Bill still raining hell in LA. They reached the safe house just after sunset, it was a rundown looking one story house, the shutters were barely hanging on and the paint chipped horribly.

"Sook, seriously we are going to stay here" Jason asked frantically as he pulled up to the safe house

"Jason, don't you remember, the safe house is in the ground"

"Oh" Jason responded confusingly

"The bump on the head must have been worse than I thought"

When the truck finally come to a stop, eric was already out of his coffin and unloading what was left of the cargo. Jessica and Nora followed suit except for Pam and Tara who were still asleep.

"Pamela" Eric knocked on the outside of the coffin "we have arrived"

Pam woke to the sound of Erics voice she still felt Tara in her arms. "Hey" she says softly while rubbing her knuckles across Taras cheek. Taras eyes jerked open and her body tenses "Its okay, your okay calm down" Pam could feel her progenys fear through their bond, Tara finally relax after she remember where she was. Pam kissed her progenys forehead "we are at the safe house, everything is fine" she says as she pushed the button to open the coffin.

"TARA!" Jessica screams as she embraces tara in huge hug "Oh my god I thought you were going to die, I am so glad you didn't die, I don't know what I would have done if you died!" Jessica exclaimed in one jumbled sentence

"Jess" Jessica didn't move, "Jessica" she still didn't move, Tara tapped on her shoulder "red, seriously if you squeeze me any tighter you're the one that's going to kill me"

"Oh, sorry I am just so glad you're okay" she says while releasing her embrace

"im fine Jess, lets just get into the house"

Upon entering the house the group stands waiting for Eric to put in the code that will lead them to the underground compound. A door slowly opens revealing a well-lit staircase. They make it down to see that nothing has changed, everything was still the same as they left it the last time. A modern kitchen, living room, 5 bedrooms and a training room.

"Everyone find them a room, get a shower and rest for a few, we need to reconvene in a few hours" Eric exclaims has him and Nora head for their bedroom

"Sook, I guess you me and Tara are sharing again, same bedroom. This time can I have the bottom bunk, I hate sleeping up so high" Jessica whines

"Not so fast cheeto, Tara is going to stay with me" Pam stands with her hand on her hip

Tara gives Pam an odd look and so does the others, they never though they would hear a hint of caring toward Tara in Pams voice

"What the fuck are you all looking at, you heard what Eric said, get the show on the road"

Pam grabs Taras hand and they head towards her bedroom. The room was dimly lit, a 4 post bed sat in the center of the room. The room had a modern feel to it and very elegant, she knew Pam had to have designed it herself. Pam released Taras hand and walked toward the bathroom "I am going to take a shower" Tara watched her maker sashay through the room toward the bathroom. Pam stops and places her and on the door frame, peeks over her shoulder toward her progeny "you can join me if you want" gives a slight smirk and enters the bathroom.

* * *

Must end it here... I have to think this next chapter through... please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing entertainment purposes only...

A/N: Again I am going to say I dont have a beta reader and also im not that very good with grammer so with that said enjoy!

Also...Warning this chapter is going to be very smutty... teehee

* * *

_What the fuck did she just say to me_ Tara thinks to get self as she stands in absolute shock _Did that bitch just literally tell me to come and join her in the shower?_

"Fuckin' A" Tara whispers to herself with a smile

She walks up to the bathroom down and slowly pushes it open, she sees Pam clothes in a pile on the floor. So many thoughts are running through her head. She is snapped back into reality but the sound of the shower head coming to life. Tara eyes slowly search out the sound of the water. When finally her eyes find her prize, her maker, standing under the water with all her glory. Her perfect hour glass shape and skin white a snow, with a hint of pink and legs sweet Jesus her legs went on for miles.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to join me" Pam says with her back to Tara

In an instant Tara had her clothes off and was behind Pam, she slowly reaches out to touch the small of Pams back, but pulls back. Pam senced the almost touch and fells the hesitation and fear through their bond. She slowly turns around to face her progeny, when the sight of Taras perfectly slim and toned body stops her in her tracks.

"Wow" Pam exclaims

"Is it that bad?" Tara askes

"No, sweetie... its that good" Pam feels a shock of arousle coursethrough her body and land in her sweet spot between her legs. Pam reaches out to touch her progenies perfect breast. As soon as her hand lands on the chocolate mound both vampires fangs clicked and thats all it took.

Pams mouth was upon Taras in an instant. Mouths working in perfect unison, tongues battling for territory, hands roaming bodies moan simontaniously errupting from both parties. Pam hands move down taras back to her ass, which she cups to bring her progeny closer. Tara moans in Pams mouth. Pam cannot help but smirk. She pushes back from the kiss.

"Turn around" Pam commands

Tara does as she is told, so turned on if Pam would have told her to jump off bridge she would have done it without hesitation. Pam pushed Tara up against the shower all face first. Pam starts kissing on the back of taras neck slowly moving to her shoulder then to the center of her back. Pam glides her hand down Taras side and around to the front where she finds Tara pussy and proceeds to slide one finger in-between Taras drippin wet folds. Tara gasps as she feels Pams hands upon her, she arches her back and lays her head back on pam shoulder.

"Umm you like that done you, peach" Pam whispers in Taras eye as she slowly bits her lobe

"Yes" Tara mutters

"Tell me that you want me to fuck you" Pam commands

Tara stands there for a moment processing Pams words, and thinking about her pride as well. _This bitch is wanting me to beg. _Tara thinks to herself. Pam slowly starts to remove her fingers from Taras sex. _Fuck that shit, your ass better get to begging_ Tara smirk to herself

"Pamela, please fuck me!"

That was all Pam needed, hearing her full name flow from Taras lips, and her begging. Pam slamed up against Taras back and inserts 2 fingers in to her. Pumping with such passion, and admiration. Tara screams only made Pam move faster. Tara slammed her on the shower wall and bucked her hips with Pams every pump.

"More, Pam please, God...more!" Tara screamed

Pam kiss and sucked the side of Tara's neck as she pumped Tara's hot middle. She leaned in to Tara's ear and whispered "Are you ready" in soft tone the shook Tara to her very core. Before Tara could answer, Pam sunk her fangs into Tara's shoulder. With that Tara body shook and her eyes closed due to pure pleasure that was coursing through her entire body. She bucked and moan into Pam's movements. When the orgasm finally subsided tara leaned her forehead against the shower wall and took in a huge necessary breath?

"fuck Pam, that was.."

" i know, I felt it too" Pam finished

Tara turned around and faced her maker, with passion in her eyes she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Pam's lips.

"your turn" Tara smirked against Pam lips

In an instant Tara had Pam against the shower wall a there she dropped to her knees.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did...first time writing smut so reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is has been a long time coming but, I got a little inspiration and I just started writing. So here it is. Please again go easy on me :)**

* * *

Everyone had finished with their showers and was convening in the living area of the safe house. Sookie and Jason had taken the couch and Jessica was on one side of the love seat. Pam and Tara entered the living room hand in hand. Pam stopped them in front of the group and give her famous eyebrow raise, in a sense daring anyone to say anything about her actions with Tara. No one spoke a word, Eric and Nora were too busy discussing the issue with Bill, Jason really didn't give 2 shits, Sookie only smiled at her former best friend and Jessica was hiding a smile behind her hand. In good fashion Pam leisurely took the seat beside Jessica. She would rather run chest first into a silver stake than sit beside the 'fairy princess' and her behemoth brother. Tara takes a seat on the arm of the love seat, Pam places her hand on the small of Tara's back and caressingly rubbing the skin above her pant line. Tara shivers at Pam's touch and turns her head toward her, only to see Pam smiling wickedly. Tara just shakes her head and smiles.

Giving Tara a wink and clearing her throat Pam speaks "So, is anyone going tell us what the fuck is going on"?

Eric and Nora stops talking, and Eric looks around the room to all of the wondering faces.

"I know you are looking for answers, and I wish I had them to give" Eric pauses "Bill has acquired a lot more followers that I had anticipated' Eric looks at Nora "Even some that are older than me"

"So basically what your tell me, is that we are fucked?" Pam asks

"No, Pamela I am not saying that" Eric Booms

Pam shoots to her "Then what the fuck are you saying Eric?"

Nora is infront of Pam in just mere seconds "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Nora bellows as she slaps pam across the face.

Tara's fangs are out and she is on top of Nora before anyone could blink. The two vampires trade licks vamping back and forth through out the room. Knocking over tables, busting walls and shattering lamps.

Pam and Eric vamped toward the fighting vampires each grabbing what was theirs.

"Get the fuck off of me" Nora hisses fighting against Eric

"Yeah, left her go, so I can rip that bitches head off" Tara's hisses back fighting against Pam

"Pamela, control her" Eric nobs toward Tara "and you, stop" Eric shakes Nora

"Oh, fuck you Eric" Tara thunders toward him.

"Tara, that's enough" Pam barks "Go in the other room"

Tara stops struggling against Pam and retracts her fangs. She looks at Pam with absolute hurt in her eyes.

"I said go" Pam was not in the mood to nurse hurt feelings and bruised egos.

Tara gives Pam a snarl and starts to leave the room.

"Yeah, do as mommy says" Nora laughs

"Fuck you, british cunt!" Tara barks as she slams the door behind her.

Pam quirks an eye brow and turns her attention back to Eric and Nora.

"Eric, you better put a leash on that dog of yours" Pam points to Nora "or the next time, I wont pull Tara off of her"

Nora's fangs click and she starts to lunge at Pam when Eric pulls her back by the hair of the head "Nora, you will not hurt my progeny or her progeny ever again, are we understood" Eric pulls harder on Nora's scalp.

"Yes!" Nora winces in pain.

Eric lets go of Nora and looks at Pam "Control her Pamela" Eric speaks pointing toward the door "Or I will"

Pam gives Eric a nod she knows he is serious, she start walking toward the door "Pamela, we need her level headed of we are going to even have a snow balls chance in hell of surviving this" Eric speaks at Pam's back. She pauses for a moment then proceeds through the door.

Eric sighs turing his attention to Nora "We need to talk, now" Nora scoffs and vamps out of the room with Eric hot on her heels. Leaving Jessica, Sookie and Jason in the living room.

"Well" Sookie starts "That sure escalated quickly"

"No shit" Jessica sits motionless

"Fucking Vamps" Jason adds getting to his feet to walk out.

* * *

Pam walks into the bedroom her and Tara were sharing, to find Tara sitting on the edge of the bed bobbing her leg up and down. A clear sign of agitation and anger. The anger that Tara was projecting through their bond was threatening to rage out of control.

"You need to calm the fuck down" Pam exclaims while crossing her arms

Tara scoffs "Well I think you need to fuck off"

Pam Vamps toward Tara pining her down on the bed "And you need to learn some fucking respect, Tara!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Tara grits through her teeth

"and if I don't?" Pam glares down at Tara

Tara breaths out and rolls her eyes "Nothing, Pam.. " Tara relaxes her muscles "You've proven your point, please get off of me"

"Funny, you weren't saying that about an hour ago"

That causes Tara to chuckle and a pulse to start throbbing between her legs. Despite her feelings Tara looks back at Pam. "You totally just dismissed me in there" Pam gets off of Tara to let her get up. She knows the funs over and she cant force sex on Tara to make her forget what happened.

Tara raises back to a sitting positions as Pam walks over to the vanity. "Why didn't you take up for me" Tara asks

"Cause you didn't need me to" Pam answers while brushing her hair

"But you chastised me" Tara whispers

"No I didn't Tara, I sent you away because I didn't want to see Nora hurt you, she is hundreds of years older than me and you put together" Pam replies

"I could have taken her" Tara retorts

Pam slams her brush on the vanity "No you can't Tara!"

Tara jumps at the out burst

"I can't even take her, and that type of attitude you got, is going to get you killed" Pam's voice cracks

Something visually changed in Pam exterior appearance. Tara seen it and rushed to Pam and got on her knees in front of her.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Tara takes Pam's and in hers "That I'm going to die?"

Pam huff's and looks into the endless pools of onyx that make up Tara's eyes "yes" she whispers

"Pam, I am not going to die" Tara replies

"How do you know that Tara?" Pam starts "If you keep going off like you did, you'll be dead in minutes when go after Bill"

"I was protecting you, that bitch hit you" Tara try to defend her actions

"I know that Tara" Pam reaches up and caresses Tara's cheek "But you have to pick you battles, Eric's right I need to control you"

"Control me?" Tara recoils her hand from Pam's "I don't need controlling, I was only protecting what's mine"

Taken a back from Tara's statement quirks an eye brow "Your's?" Pam questions

Standing to her feet Tara exclaims "Yeah, I risked life and limb to break into the authority to save your fine ass, and then fight a vampire that is 4 times my age because she laid a finger on you... You damn right you're mine" Tara chuckles

Pam smiles at Tara's stament stands up and vamps Tara toward the wall pinning her. She stares into Tara's eyes for a moment then moving her eyes toward her lips. "I think I like that idea" Pam speaks before she covers Tara's mouth with her.

* * *

"She's brash and unpredictable Eric"

"I know that!" Eric thunders toward Nora "I will teach her"

"What if it's too late?" Nora starts "Tara would burn this world down for Pam, we cannot afford that type of hot headedness and irresponsibility"

"It's that type of hot headedness and irresponsibility we need to survive. I'll teach her better Nora. She just might be the key" Eric pauses

Confused Nora questions "The key to what Eric?"

Eric glares at Nora and takes a deep unnecessary breath "To our survival"

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who are following the story sorry for waiting so long to update... Please review.. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, sorry for the long period between updates... I don't have a job anymore so it seems like I have loads of time... So hopefully I will be updating this story more often.**

* * *

The group stood in a training area in their underground layer. Weapons of all kinds line the walls, from swords to axes to spears. Any weapon imaginable to kill a vampire and or anything walk, talking or breathing, was at their disposal. Eric was just as bad as Pam when it came to collecting things over the years. Eric walked out to the center of the room.

"Tara" he bellowed, effectively turning her attention away from Pam ass.

"Umm" Tara answers sheepishly

"Join me will you" Eric questions with a smirk

The asked question pulls Pam from her actual civil conversation with Nora.

"What are you doing Eric" She asks

"I'm just going to show her something Pamela" Eric answers

Pam turns her body and full attention to her maker and progeny.

"So Tara, have you done any actual fighting before" Eric asks

"I was a cage fighter in New Orleans" She answers

"Ah, well then I want you to try and hit me"

"Do wha" Tara asks confusingly

"Hit me"

"Are you crazy as hell" Tara chuckles backing away

"Far from it, now I said hit me"

"Hell no, I aint even tryin that shit, you know I cannot take you"

Eric contemplates for a moment and considers Tara's statement true, he can't do any real training with her if she can't land the punch "Nora" she yells not taking his eyes off Tara.

Nora gets to her feet and walks toward the pair.

"I liked how you held your own with Nora, I think you'll be able to take her"

"Eric what the fuck are you doing" Pam vamps toward them and stand in between Tara and Nora

"We are actually teaching her something, you twit, all you can do is stay between her legs" Nora Speaks from behind Pam

In one solid motion Tara has Nora by the throat and slammed to the floor.

"Take that back you fucking cunt" Tara hisses through her fangs

"My, my arent we a little touchy" Nora rasps

Tara tightens the pressure on Nora throat she opens her mouth to speak but is abruptly cut off when Nora flexes her muscles and sends her soaring through the air toward the opposite side of the room. Tara's back makes a gut wringing smack as it collides with the wall. Tara face and body buckles with pain as she falls to the floor, her back brakes upon impact. Nora is on top of her before anyone can move toward the broken baby vamp.

"What are you going to do now" Nora whispers maliciously

Tara only moans, her internal wounds are healing slowly and it's beyond agonizing. Suddenly Pam has Nora by the back of the head and wooden spike hovering over her heart.

"I want you to take a good look at the reason why you are about to meet your true death you fucking bitch" Pam hissed violently through her fangs

Pam raises the stake but is stopped when Eric grabs her arm.

" I have had enough of this back and forth between the three of you" Eric throws Pam's arm to the side effectively moving her body from Nora's and causing her to lost grip of the stake. "We are possibly going up against a vampire God and all the three of you can do is fight against one another" Eric grabs Nora by her arm and moves her away from the still healing Tara. "We are a family, Godric's blood line and NONE OF YOU are proving worthy of it" He switches he gaze from Pam, to Nora, then to Tara who is trying to sit up. "Nora, you know how big Tara is to us and you defy me and this family just to chap Pam's ass" Eric turns his gaze to Pam. "Pamela, take Tara to your bedroom and then meet me in the living area we need to talk"

Pam helps Tara to her feet and they start toward their bedroom.

"Eric I'm sor.." Nora begins

Eric raises his hand and stop Nora from speaking "Save it, I'll deal with you later"

* * *

Tara wenches as she takes a seat on the side of the bed, Pam notices the expression.

"You haven't eaten lately have you? she asks as she bends down to take Tara's shoes off

"It's been a minute" Tara confesses giving Pam a half hearted smile

"I can tell, you should have already healed by now" Pam stands up to help Tara lay back on the bed. Pam takes a seat beside her. She stares at her progeny with loving eyes, and reaches down to tuck a stray hair behind Tara's ear.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself my love"

"I know" Tara answers honestly

Pam leans down and gives Tara a light kiss on her lips. Leaning back she brings her wrist to her mouth and bites down.

"Here" Pam stats putting her wrist to Tara's mouth "it will help with the healing, I need you better for when I get back from my talk with Eric" She give Tara a lustful smile

Tara knows exactly what she is hinting at and latches onto Pam's wrist. Pam lets out a pleasurable moan. Tara hearing the moan places her hand on Pam's thigh and moves up toward her center. Pam's chest needless starts rising and falling from both sensations Tara is bringing on her. Tara can literally taste the lust and yearning in Pam's blood. When Pam's starts to feel weak she regretfully pulls her wrist away from her lovers mouth.

"If you drink too much my love I wont be able to preform later"

Pam leans down and places another kiss on Tara's mouth. She breaks the kiss and whispers against Tara's mouth "Rest up, you're gonna need your strength"

With that Pam simply stands up and saunters out of the room effectively swaying her hips most seductively than usual.

"Tease" Tara hollers toward the walking blonde

"You know you love it" Pam yells over her shoulder

* * *

Pam enters the living room and finds Eric sitting alone in a chair. She takes a seat in front of him and they sit in silence for a moment. Pam finally breaks the metaphorical ice.

"Listen, I know she has a mouth and bad a temper, but she is mine and I wouldn't have it any other way" Pam simply states.

When Eric didn't answer or stir at Pam's sarcastic statement she grew worried

"Eric, what's wrong"

Eric leans up and places his elbows on his knees and intertwines his fingers.

"Pamela" Eric begins "Do you understand exactly what we are facing"

"I understand perfectly fine Eric, do not patronize me"

"Then you understand that Tara might be our only hope for survival"

"and exactly why is it all up to my progeny"

"When we went to rescue you, I saw something in her eyes, something I haven't seen in a very, very long time"

"And that would be"

"Raw determination and rage" Eric leaned back into his chair "Pamela, I don't think you quite grasp the magnitude of her strength and determination" To repeat Nora's exact words earlier "Pamela, she wouldn't burn this world down to protect you"

Pam sat silently for a moment, letting Eric's words sink in. She finally breaks "What exactly are you getting at Eric"

Eric crosses legs and takes in an unnecessary breathe

"We are going to need that emotion to defeat Bill and to do that we are going to have to put you...in danger"

* * *

**A/N: I have my muse back, so the next chapter will be up in a couple days. Reviews are appreciated to the ones that are still following the story and also to the ones who's just found it.**


End file.
